


Granting wishes

by canyousayfilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousayfilm/pseuds/canyousayfilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Dean has a thing for cowboys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granting wishes

“Dean?” Castiel appeared in the middle of the hotel room with his head already cocked to one side, “Are you aware that the clothes you’re wearing are not period appropriate? I refuse to send you back in time again. I don’t like to take the risk.”

Dean turned to face him. His spurs clinked every time his feet made impact with the ground and his thumbs sat in the loops of his belt as comfortably as if he’d been wearing those chaps his whole life. Castiel was confused. His eyebrows were drawn together. He eyed Dean’s unshaven face warily. This was not usually how Dean greeted him after they’d spent time apart. 

“Hodwy there, partner,” Dean said, apparently ignoring the question of his—and Castiel was really certain about this one—unconventional dress.

“I thought you objected to our using that term to describe what we are to each other,” Castiel said, looking increasingly furrowed and uneasy. Dean grinned and advanced a few steps closer to him. He laid a hand against Castiel’s chest and the back of the polyester tie.

“Are we gonna wag tongues all night or am I gonna get to taste you?” 

Castiel responded to the way Dean’s provocative breath against his jaw made him want to react, because he’d figured out a long time ago that that was usually the right thing to do. He seized Dean roughly about the waist and kissed him, identifying delight in the pit of his own stomach at having taken Dean off guard.

“I don’t know what you just said,” he looked Dean in the eye when they broke for breath, “but it sounded pornographic.”

Dean laughed and ran a hand through Cas’ hair, “I missed you Cas.” His jaw didn’t work so hard anymore when he made admissions like that. It was like he was coming to terms with everything.

“What is this, Dean? Why are you…dressed up?” 

Dean’s eyes flicked away and Castiel watched his face closely. He’d let go of Cas’ arms and taken a step back. Was he angry, defensive or ashamed? It was so hard for Castiel to tell the difference, especially in Dean whose reaction to all three emotions was practically identical. If only Castiel had more context.

“You gotta promise me you won’t tell Sam,” Dean said. So it was some species of shame, but it dissolved when Dean smiled again in that way that made Castiel’s toes draw together in his shoes and his throat run dry.

“I have stuff for you too. To get changed into.”

“But why, Dean? Are we going somewhere? Are the clothes a disguise? I thought you wanted to,” Castiel paused to gather Dean’s words back together, “taste me.”  
“That’s kinda the point, Cas,” Dean said and Castiel’s eyebrows were pulled together again as he puzzled through it.

“I don’t understand. It has something to do with sex?”

“Yes, genius,” sarcasm.

“I still don’t understand, Dean, and I’d really like to.”

“Oh come on,” Dean said, not as if he were losing patience but rather as if he didn’t know exactly how to phrase his proclivities. “I was made to be a cowboy, Cas, look at these legs!”

He gestured down at himself and Castiel nodded thoughtfully, “You are bowlegged very much in the manner of a person who spends a lot of time astride a horse. I, on the other hand, am not.”

Dean went from looking a little as if he had troubled bowels to smiling again which was progress. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hat in hand. It had been sitting very far back on his head as a result of the kissing—very endearing. Castiel sat next to him, waiting patiently for an explanation.

“I guess it’s a kind of fantasy, you know? It doesn’t have anything to do with being bow-legged and everything to do with the old movies. You’ve got these guys, these devil-may-give-a-shit, registered badasses who never cry. There is no law, no one to answer to and the point of the story don’t got nothin’ to do with anything other than loyalty and kicking ass. It’s the wild west, Cas, and it’s really sexy. D’you get it?”

“I think I do, Dean,” Castiel said. He took Dean’s hand and pulled him to his as the light changed drastically around them to the sound of his wings.

“Are we just wagging tongues or are we goin’ for a ride, hombre?” Castiel asked in his best impersonation of Dean impersonating his childhood heroes. 

Dean knocked Castiel’s ten gallon hat aside and pushed him until he was on his back in the dry Arizona dirt, the firelight from the campfire making him a silhouette.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble-y cute thingama.


End file.
